


Brunch Mimosas

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Hanging Out, buncha friends, eating brunch, mimosas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Jester and Nott take Yasha out to brunch. They get endless mimosas!





	Brunch Mimosas

Yasha picked the quarter filled flute glass up curiously, looking over the liquid inside where she sits in the restaurant booth seat, “Is this… a normal brunch thing to have, in this country?” she asked, mismatched eyes on the woman in front of her. 

Nott and Jester nod, Nott lifting her own large flask instead of the glass beside her, flicking her braid back over her shoulder as she took a deep drink and slammed it down, “It is, for me, at least. Not sure about other people but does that really matter?” 

Jester smiled, taking a sip of her milk, abstaining from any alcohol like she normally would, even during this activity, “I’ve heard it’s a really fun thing friends do when they hang out together. And, you know, Beau would be here as well, making a challenge of the ‘endless’-ness of the mimosas, but you know. Shit happens.” 

Nott picks her mimosa up, leaning close to take a whiff, “She was puking out a lung and her liver when we went to get her. She’s sorry she missed you.” she explained to Yasha, who finally took a sip of the liquor. 

Yasha made a face, and Nott laughed, downing her own with barely a cringe as she signaled a waitress to come and get her another one. 

Jester giggled, a milk mustache quickly licked off her lip as she nibbles on some blueberry pancakes, “Yeah, I don’t like them much either. You can get something else.”

Yasha shook her head, looking determined, “No, I want to try this. Experience the endless mimosas like you took me here to do. Just, maybe, don’t let me do too many, right?” 

Jester nodded, while Nott cheered at the challenge and downed another glass like it was a shot. 

Yasha got another of a long line of mimosas to come, and drank it down more carefully between bites of brunch. Less enthused then Nott, who ate a bite every few minutes, but no less determined to do it.

Jester felt bad that Beau was missing this brunch, but she’d probably make it next time.


End file.
